User blog:TSRITW/(Pretty Much) Everything is Weird in Each Wave in SSLW.
Actually, it's more like "SSLW Trivia and Milestones". ='Trivia Organizing Code'= Important event are written in red and italics. Loud House references are written in orange. First things are written in green. Things related to Bloonbusters and L.A.C.T.O.S.E. are written in blue. Things related to the Starshot Levelworld Crew are written in indigo. Running gags are written in purple. Everything else is written in gray. ='W1'= ''Wave 1 *The first in-wave cutscene. Wave 2 *The first fourth wall break. Wave 3 *The first time random characters from other worlds appeared. *'Cookie's first attempt on the golden book song. Wave 4 *''Recruition Conflict''. Wave 5 *'''Cookie's second attempt on the golden book song. *The "YOU ATE IT!" joke. *The first death. *''Doomsday Device Dilemma''. ''Wave 6 *'Kidsy' forgot to add his character in the "Our Characters" section. *''Possession Incident. ''Wave 7 *Esquardo Spaceship''. ''Wave 8 *'TSRITW' (me) has way too many characters compared to the others. *'Cookie's gibberish golden book song. *Strikeovercrazy' and 'UnluckyGuy114' joined. *The failed "YOU ATE IT!" joke. *''Protagonist-Hurtinggedon. *''SSLW LOGIC:'' Firey 114 gets killed by an inferno. ''Wave 9 *Devolution. *Rewinding. *The first appearances of '''Cuatro' and Blitzy. ''Cutscene 1 *''Evil '''Exxie' Incident''. ''Wave 10 *'MrYokai' got tired of wave intros. *The first "YDKJ question". *''Insta-kill vs. Resurrection. *'Multiplication Sign's Funny Doings'. *''Purple Revival Death''. ''Super Wave 1 *The '''Alphablocks' super wave. *"CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE". *'Jack Inthebox' actually explains something. *The first Bingo. *YOU DON'T KNOW JACK! *Too many Alphablocks. *The first time Stardust Group escaped. ''Wave 11 *"NO MORE NUMBER INTROS." *''Un-confirmation Conflict. ''Cutscene 2 *Guitara vs. Gu1tara. *Too many '''Alphablocks'. Again. ''Wave 12 *The first wave without a wave intro. *'Jack Inthebox's sacrifice. *The first time we used the NEW wave completion scene. Wave 13 *Roller' Rampage''. *The first wave since Wave 12 without the new wave completion scene. *''Memories of deFIBrillation''. ''Wave 14 *The shortest wave since 'Wave 2. *Wan' vs. Zerro. Wave 15 *'Mr Freezy'. *Two back-to-back fourth wall breaks. *Rewinding. Thrice. *'Mountain Dew's bad grammar. *The first "attempted to choose a recruitable". Cutscene 3 *Two rewinds. *Another '''Octoblock. ='W2'= ''Wave 16 *'Evan''' failed at rhyming. *''Roller Rampage 2.0''. *'Chip' actually explains something. *'Loud House' reference 1: Equal Gender Bluebells. ''Wave 17 *'Loud House''' reference 2: fenton.exe *''Carrylegs vs. Firey 114. *The first fake wave completion. *''Second Possession Incident. *More rewinds. *First reset. *Alternate timelines. *Second reset. *Third and final reset. *The first appearance of Monkey. *'Jack Inthebox' wrote a song. *'Al' and Evan have separate pics now. *'Firey 114' is gone. *'Loud House' reference 3: Lana Christmas. *'Monkeys first deflation. Cutscene 4 *The first appearance of a '''German Numb3r'. *The first appearances of Japanese Numonsters. *''Despacuatro''. *''Ichi (Japanese Numonster) and Ni vs. Ichi (Memekai). Wave 18 *The first appearances of '''TWOW' characters besides Tak Ajnin. *More portals. *'Al & Evan Resurrection Inc.' commercial. *'Blitzy' as Marty McFly. *The first appearance of Holiver. *Half of an Al & Evan Resurrection Inc. commercial. *'Kidsy' predicted the future. (He added BWD in his "Our Characters" section in Wave 17 or so.) *"CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE", part two. *'Super Balloony' got a redesign. *The first mentioning of Schnickschnack Blech & Co. *''Futech Shooting Error''. ''Cutscene 5 *"What a '''Crafty' prank!" *Another MSFD commercial. *'Monkeys return. Wave 19 *The shortest wave since 'Wave 14. *''Third Possession Incident''. Wave 20 *'''Al & Evan revive a bear for Jack. *'Kidsy' got into Kirby. *The first usage of a Combo Move. *The first time an enemy was tamed. ''Cutscene 6 *'6ixbot''' joins the Stardust Group. *''Like 6ixbotic Father and Son.'' ''Wave 21 *'Firey 114''' is back. *The first appearance of Road Killer. *"Impossible" Combo Moves. ''Wave 22 *'TSRITW' brought back two of the recruitables. *''Purple Revival Death 2.0. ''Wave 23 *'Bubble''' is pink!? *''Futech Shooting Error 2.0''. ''Cutscene 8 *Bloonbusters vs. "Actual" Bloonbusters. *''Double Wan Death. ''Wave 25 *'Cookie's Igpay Atinlay oldengay ookbay ongsay. *''Fake Crash Tree Incident''. *The second wave since ''Wave 12'' without the new wave completion scene. Super Wave 2 *'''Golf Ball almost named the Crash Tree “'A Better Name Than That'”. *''Purple Revival Death 3.0''. *The first mentioning of L.A.C.T.O.S.E. *"CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE", part three. *''Futech Shooting Error 3.0''. *''Lincoln Loud vs. Donut Cut Emergencies.'' ''Cutscene 9 *"CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE", part four. *'Midnight Light''' is the new Saw. *''Teardrop's RoboSix-Killing Madness.'' ''Wave 29 *'Teardrop''' killed RoboSix again. *"CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE", part five. *The first appearance of an Upgrade Tag. ''Boss Wave 1 *The first Boss Wave! Cutscene 10 *The first appearance of the new bro, '''Cool Frog'. It's basically''' Donut Cut Emergencies''' combined with other stuff like Tree IE/Reminders and GB Reminders. *The first person kicked out, being Kidsy. *The first "JOHN CENA!!!!". ='W3'= ''Wave 31 *'Multiplication Sign''' is gone. ''Wave 32 *'Jack Inthebox'’s “Brain Regeneration” thing. Wave 33 *'Wunsie''' gets turned into''' Loser'. Wave 34 *''Imposter '''Leafirey'.'' Category:Starshot Levelworld Category:Blog posts